


Three Times

by lovewillcomeandfindme



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillcomeandfindme/pseuds/lovewillcomeandfindme
Summary: It was just like any day. Johnny had done this hundreds of times. A routine supply pick up, with the only two people he could rely on anymore. Just a drive, nothing special.OrThe story of how Johnny's Jeep flipped three times, and just what he lost.





	Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for months, and I really hope people like it. Happy Holidays, and enjoy an OC I'm in love with now, and peep Mitch from Yank here too! Comment and leave kudo's, they keep me going and posting!

Why did this always happen to him? Why did everything that happened in Johnny's life feel like a nightmare? He was so tired and he hadn't slept in what felt like years, but was closer to two days, and he was out of coffee. Yet he was the last medic they had, the rest of them- He froze, before forcing himself to continue, not letting himself think about it. He couldn't. He would be fine, and nothing would happen.

He had his friends with him though, so he was doing his best to be as alert as possible. He couldn't risk their lives, not while he was supposed to be saving lives. That's what he signed up to do. He hadn't wanted to kill anyone, and he'd never be able to forgive himself for the lives he'd taken, but he tried to make up for it.

Johnny shook himself, smacking his cheeks in an attempt to wake himself up, sending a smile to the two people he had allowed himself to get close to in the last three years of hell, the only people who knew him better than Way-

Adam was short, a small spitfire of a guy who Johnny had been smitten with after the first few months. He had freckles, and a tan that complimented his blinding smile that made Johnny's heart flutter. He had a temper the size of a boulder, and he was easy to get going- Johnny wasn't ashamed to admit that he loved seeing him get riled up, everything from the crease between his brows to how firmly he set his jaw when he was about to tell Johnny off. He was so different from everyone Johnny had ever been with before that Johnny felt like he was in a whirlwind everytime he was pulled behind a tent. 

Adam was perfect, in Johnny's mind, barely coming up to his shoulders but he never looked small or frail- He was strong as hell, which… Wow. Johnny appreciated it, especially when he was too tired to walk. He was shaken out of his thoughts as his Mitch, his friend straight from boot camp, snapped his fingers, before he was hopping into the backseat of the Jeep Johnny was leaning on. Mitch… was an asshole, no way around that, but he was comforting to Johnny, reminding him of Ni- No. He wouldn't think about them. Mitch was a tall guy from New Jersey, and he wouldn't let you forget it, and if he didn't make fun of Adam's southern drawl once a day- He'd have to be dead. The three of them had become close, even if admittedly he and Adam had gotten close in a different way. 

Adam was in the seat next to him, and Johnny gave him a weak smile as he sat, starting the car reluctantly. He was so tired, he wasn't sure how good of an idea this was. He felt like he was about to fall asleep any second now, but he couldn't not follow orders, but fuck this was a bad idea. 

“The sooner we go, the sooner we get back.” Mitch tried to reassure Johnny, patting his shoulders to wake him up. He had a bad feeling,- But hell, he'd had a bad feeling since he enlisted, so what else was new? This was routine, a quick drive to pick up some badly needed supplies. They had done this a hundred times, the odds of anything going wrong were miniscule. It would be fine. 

Johnny had the car started, and they were pulling away from their little slice of hel- home a second later, and Adam's hand was on his knee, squeezing gently for a moment, as if to comfort himself, and a quick glance showed the man looking around the dense forest surrounding them carefully, watching for any kind of movement- Any risks. 

They drove for about twenty minutes, Johnny glancing over at Adam and back at Mitch every few minutes, as though he had to make sure that they were still there. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, either, and it was slowly driving him insane.

Johnny couldn't watch Adam forever, but the hand on his thigh was comforting, relaxing him enough that he could at least try and focus on the worn 'road’ he was driving down, the Jeep bouncing as they began to drive over rocks, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as the hair on the back of his neck rose, perfectly in time with Adam’s hand squeezing his thigh, and a shout of surprise from Mitch- 

They were flying now, through hot air, and Johnny's fingers felt like they would crack if they gripped the steering wheel any tighter, his lungs on fire as he turned to look at his friends and he nearly choked, unable to focus on anything as the Jeep landed, beginning to roll quickly, he heard a distant a shout telling him to hold onto the wheel and he listened, but after he got his bearings he knew two things- He was hurting, and he was now alone. 

Johnny could taste the smoke in the air, as the Jeep he was pinned under rolled to a stop, nearly twenty yards off the worn path and Johnny couldn't tell if anyone was coming, but against his better judgement he began to move, crying out as the entire lower half of his body screamed in pain, falling back against the ground, the steering wheel looming above his head, and Johnny couldn't tell if his vision was swimming or if the wheel was staying-

His eyes were drawn inches away, to the ground. Only a few feet away- God Johnny couldn't do this- was Mitch, motionless and near burning, his foot inches away from the growing flames behind them, and Johnny began to search for Adam quickly, ignoring the raw agony he felt from moving, and he pulled himself away from the steering wheel, feeling something in his chest crack, and suddenly his back felt wet, and he didn't want to even think about that- He just needed to move Mitch, and find Adam. That was it.

Tears began to obstruct Johnny's vision, but he pushed on, ignoring them as he grabbed onto Mitch’s shoulder, pulling him as he began to army crawl away from the fire, giving out with a gasp after he got them the bare minimum he could rationalize, before he put his head to his friend’s chest, desperately listening for a heartbeat, his tears falling faster as he did so, unable to find anything, his entire body beginning to shake as he looked at his friend’s face, the vacant eyes and bloody skin nearly killing him. 

Adam. Adam was still alive, he had to be. Johnny wouldn't accept otherwise, and despite the numbness that was beginning to trickle into his back, he forced himself back to the Jeep, and he winced, seeing blood that he wasn't entirely sure was all his own, but he couldn't even think about Adam not being here with him, not being ready with a coffee and a quick kiss in the morning, or not being there to sit in his lap and calm him down in the few moments they got alone in a day- It couldn't just end.

Johnny was burning, he could feel it- His lungs felt like they were going to collapse, and he was beginning to wheeze as he dragged himself closer to the wreck, searching desperately for who had quickly become the center of his life in the last year, who wasn't dead.

Johnny choked, his face wet with tears that came to a stop as he froze, staring at the shining silver on the ground in front of him, his hands snatching up the necklace quickly, before he looked up and let out a strangled cry as he heard a soft groan, staring into the half lidded eyes of his love, dangling upside down, caught on the wheel of the Jeep. 

The man's legs was clearly broken, caught under the wheel, and there was no way that the way he was dangling wasn't agonizing. The air was getting worse, and Johnny was more than slightly lightheaded, his vision going black around the edges as he stared up at Adam, trying to focus as the man's lips began to move, desperately trying to hear him before his body gave into the smoke filling his lungs. He could just barely hear his lovers strangled words as his body gave in, his vision fading into a black as he used the last of his strength. 

“I love you.”


End file.
